


Isolation

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Female Mycroft, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with her drunk mom and the memory of her dead dad she goes out of their depressing apartment and faces the world on her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a femlock fanfiction with kick ass Sherlock! I got this idea just a day ago and then i had to write it. So here we have it! A girl on instagram @pugdawgluva came up with the name. So here we have it! Enjoy!

Sheryl sits in her room. The room with the yellow wallpapers that has started to loosen from the walls. Her blue green eyes is studying the people who walks in and out on the big yard that is the heart of the apartment are she lived in. She lived in a apartment with her mom. Sheryl’s older sister Michelle was long gone. She had moved in with her boyfriend Greg. Sheryl was a 17 year old girl who liked more to be on the run then sit still. She had a brain who was working nonstop 24/7. Well everyones brains was working nonstop but with her it was different. She wasn’t like normal teenage girls who was just thinking of boys,makeup and clothes. Gosh how she felt trapped in this room. She scratched the wall a little bit. Making the wallpaper loosen a little more. The reason her sister had moved was because they were haunted by the memory of their dad. After he got murdered. That was when things changed. Their always loving mother grabbed the bottle and got into a heavy drinking problem. That was bloody 4 years ago! The police hadn’t even cared in investigating the case so they could lock that bastard in. The bastard who killed her father. Greg and Michelle met thanks by her dads murder. Thats just a shame! 

She had started hanging her coat and scarf in her room. Just if you had to run away when her mom got drunk. It had helped her many times. Her mom laid in the bedroom. Drunk as hell. Sheryl was alone as she usually was. Often when Sheryl got enough of being inside their little depressing apartment. That was when she climbed out of the window and onto the roof. Nobody looked up in the sky so nobody ever saw her. She was good at climbing. And it was just two floors to climb so it wasn’t that much. Nobody had came into the yard in 3 minutes now. She laid on her bed. Her friend the skull that she had managed to get on one of her run aways laid on her stomach. ”Oh Philip what shall i do ?” she said. The skull never asked questions or was as annoying that everyone else was. She then sat up and took her coat. 

 

She kept her short pea coat and blue scarf in her closet. And her doctor martens shoes under her bed. They weren’t new. They had some mud on them after all the times she had to run after those people. She put her black curly hair into a ponytail. She knew where she had to go tonight. The red lipstick on Sheryl’s lips were like blood. Irene had given her this lipstick. When she had dressed she stood in front of the mirror. She tightened her pony tail a little more until she walked over to the window and opened it. A cold wind blowed in her face. Most people had probably thought that she was going to jump fro the building if they saw her. Land into the ground and the red puddle of blood that would take its shape by her head. Pathetic! She took a steady grip of the window. Then she was out. She had learned climbing this by a friend. A friend who was now dead. 

Her arms were strong. Not body builder strong but she was so strong so that people could have thought she was a hard working woman. Well if chasing down criminals in london were counting as hard work. Well then she was hard woking woman. The wind blew in her hair and made her hair rise on her arms. She was almost up on the roof now. She thought about the sensation of falling. How you fly but it is with a more permanent destination. She finally came up on the roof. Her hands hurting after the hard work. She never got used to this. Catching her breath was not something hard. She felt like spiderman up here! Her friend had showed exactly where she should go. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through her blood. She ran for the next house and jumped. ’

She always managed to make it to the other house. It wasn’t hard. She wasn’t someone that most people wouldn’t expect to be athletic. All the idiots at her school was to stupid to understand her. She came to the house where she had to climb down a ladder. ”Hey! what are you doing up there ?” someone said. Shit nobody ever cared about seeing her. The voice was female. Please oh please hope that isn’t Mrs Fisher. She only cared about putting Sheryl into trouble. She had some kind of problem with him. But no it didn’t belong to the grumpy Mrs Fisher. No not at all. A short woman was standing at the ground. Her hair was put into a pony tail that was loose on the sides. She was a new person. Sheryl had never seen her. ”Who the hell are you ?” Sheryl yelled from the ladder. The person on the ground sighed. ”Just come down-please i don’t want you to get hurt!”. Sheryl muttered something and then she came down. 

It was a teenager. She had beautiful brown pair of eyes. And her blonde hair glowed in the sunlight. ”Okay tell me now why were you up there ?” the women asked. Sheryl didn’t know what to say. Her friend had told her to never tell the secret. ”I...I had to run away” Sheryl said. It was not mostly a lie. It was a white lie. ”Okay but who are you i have never seen you before ?” the women said. Sheryl still didn’t feel for saying something. ”I am Jane Watson if you wonder-i have moved in her for not so long ago with my family”. Okay..what was this bubbling feeling in Sheryl’s body. She had never felt anything like it. ”S-Sheryl Holmes” she said. Jane smiled a bright smile. ”Okay then Sheryl i hope you will be careful until we see each other next time!” Jane said. She nodded back in response and then away into the shadows.


End file.
